High School Sweetheart
by MollySoda
Summary: Ally has Austin's child. She plans to tell him at a upcoming high school reunion. Will Austin be there? Or is his new career responsible for his absence? Will Ally ever tell Austin about his Daughter? I stink at summaries but this is a good story!
1. The Letter

**Hello! I'm Molly and this if my first fan fiction. I came up with the idea in class and i had to write it. i hope you love it, enjoy! C: (sorry for any mistakes)**  
**oh and the lines mean a change of scenes since i'm only doing ally's POV right now.**

Chapter One.

**Ally's POV**

As I look through the mail, sipping my coffee I come across a light cream colored envelope. I notice a imprint of my old high school's logo in the top left corner. I smile as some memories flood back into my mind, slowly. I place my green mug on the table and open it up.

"Dear Allyson Marie Dawson, You are invited to a highschool reunion on May 16th 2012. Come and see old friends and relive your old memories. See your old teachers and maybe someone special. Enjoy great activities such as Karaoke, Raffles, Dance Competitions and more! You can also sign up to help out with the staff on setting up. Contact us at (305)-921-8362. We hope you can make it!

Address: 1221 Shell Ave. 93232 Miami, Florida

Sincerely,  
James Ocean Principal "

_A Highschool reunion? I wonder if Austin would be there..._

"Mommy!" yells out a small, innocent voice. I get up and upstairs and into the room that belongs to my Daughter, Lizzy.

"What's wrong, Liz?" I sit down next to her and brush small strands of light brown hair away from her face. "I left my kitty toy at Uncle Dallas' place." She makes a small

frown while crossing her fragile arms. "You can always get it back tomorrow."

"But i need it now.."

"Fine, how about we go to Uncle Dallas' today?"

"yay! okay." I smile,and pull her into a small hug.

"We have to get ready, don't we?" I smirk and lift her off of her bed and carry her over to the bathroom. She squeals and giggles, which makes me happy. I sit her down and after a while she's in the bathtub. "Mommy, can you sing for me?" She loves it when i sing. "Okay."  
I start singing 'Not a Love Song'

"You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time."

She grins realizing what song i'm about to sing, I sing it to her all the time.

"Um, no. Drama: We can live without it, Catch a wave if we're bored." I sing while applying a glob of strawberry scented shampoo to her hair and scrub.

"There's a clock we'll ignore, Find a way around it." I finish washing her hair and begin to rinse it out.

"Hey girl, I can tell there's when you say it's nothing. When you're playing with your hair. Like you just don't care, Easy to tell you're bluffing." I wrap her around in a fluffy pink towel. I comb her hair and lay out an outfit for her.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" Dallas greets me. "Hey Dallas, Lizzy left her kitty toy her yesterday."

"Right, here you go." He hands it to Lizzy then looks back at me. "Wanna come in?" "I can't right now. Oh, can you take care of Lizzy again? I have to meet up with Trish today." I say with a grin.

"Sure, no problem." "Bye Lizzy." Lizzy waves bye to me before Dallas closes the door shut.

* * *

"Trish!" "Oh hey Ally! Are you going to the reunion?" She asks.

"Of course... I'm just going for a chance to see Austin." I confessed.

"Ally, He's famous now. Why would he go to a reunion?" I scoff and roll my eyes. "Well Trish at least give me a little hope that i might see the father of my child again!"

It's true, Austin _is_ the father of Lizzy. I never told him because his career took off and so did he. After graduation, Austin and I did 'it'. We were dating and it was at a party, I'm pretty sure Austin was drunk, but i wasn't. I never told him because i didn't have contact with him, and I didn't want him to freak out. Dallas has been really nice to me. He's been helping me and Lizzy out. I just see him as a friend though, and I bet he does too.. Lizzy had Austin's eyes, nose, confidence, and his talent. I don't want to ruin Austin's career, He might not ever come back.

"You're right, sorry Ally.. Where's Lizzy now?" She questions. "She's with Dallas. so are we going to go shopping or what?" I smile happliy.

* * *

After a long day of shopping with Trish, I bought a Shirred Frill Neck Tunic along with some black satin heels. According to Trish 'I still got it'

She bought a purple dress with a frill with silver heels. After putting Lizzy to bed I hang up the dress into my closet and get ready for bed.  
_"Only one more day till i see Austin.. Probably."_ i think to myself while drifting off into a light sleep.

**So, what do you guys think? Should i continue it or not? Do you like it? Tell me your opinions! (not too harsh though) oh and sorry it's short or anything! I don't wanna rush things.**  
**bye ^-^^^**


	2. I'm here!

**ansjasnd omg i can't believe you guys liked it! i was like 'oh my gosh wHAT!' literally thank you so much i read them all C:**  
**i hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Two.

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Austin i got the rest of the fanmail for you," Dez says while setting down a cardboard box filled with envelopes and some packages.

"Thanks!" I say while pulling the box from the small table closer to me. "I have to go to a meeting, ya know for the international tour. Be back in an hour or so."

I nod my head as he heads out the door. _'Where to start...'_ I think to myself _'I know packages!'_

I love packages fans usually send homemade bracelets or things like that. I usally wear them when I can along with my favorite bracelet; The one Ally gave me for my first _official_ concert.

_I miss Ally.. and Trish._ I thought to myself while opening the second of many packages.

When I start digging into the pile to find more I come across a light cream colored envelope. I quickly open it because it interests me.. for some reason.

"Dear Austin Moon,  
You are invited to a high school reunion on May 16th 2012. Come and see old friends and relive your old memories. See your old teachers and maybe someone special. Enjoy great activities such as Karaoke, Raffles, Dance Competitions and more! You can also sign up to help out with the staff on setting up. Contact us at (305)-921-8362. We hope you can make it!

Address: 1221 Shell Ave. 93232 Miami, Florida

Sincerely,  
James Ocean Principal"

_A high school reunion! I wonder if Dez knows about this!_

I decide to call him and tell him about it. I decided against it because he already might be at the meeting.. But my curiosity wins.

I dial Dez's number on the slick touch screen and wait for an answer.

"Um, Hello?"

"Dez!" I exclaim.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Well, no but.. I found out we're having a high school reunion."

"I know the school contacted me and asked if you can be there to preform also."

"Well?" I ask

"Well what?" He says in a confusing tone.

"Are we going or not?" I smile hoping he would say yes.

"I was planning to but Austin we have a lot of things going on your career right now. I don't think it's a good time to be out traveling, We're in the middle of taking care of a big international tour!" He states.

"Oh.. well can't you just save it for next month?"

"We can't do that! What are you crazy?"

_'Well it was worth a shot'_ I think to myself while shrugging my shoulders. "Dez, please." I beg.

"Austin, we've already talked about this! I have to go i'm in the middle of traffic."

"Fine. Bye Dez," I said in a grouchy tone. I hung up the phone before Dez could say goodbye.

I slumped over the couch and start thinking to myself. _Maybe i should go by myself.. No, what are you crazy Austin? Dez might kill you._

I look at the letter one last time and think about it again. That's it, I'm going!

I get up off the couch and head over to my room. I walk over to the closet overfilling with clothes since i am a bit disorganized. I search for some suitcases and pull out three a red one, and two black ones. I grab some clothes by their hangers from inside the closet and stuff them into my suitcases. After putting in some more stuff and organizing it more, i'm ready to leave. I carry all suitcases to the patio and lock up my home. I take a look around to see if i see Dez's car since it's been more than an hour. _The coast is clear._ I dial for a taxi and after 10 minutes, it's here.

I roll my bags over and throw them into the backseat with me along.

"Take me to LAX, please." The driver nods his head and begins driving off.

* * *

"Hi, can i get a two round ticket to Miami, Florida please?"

"Sure, the next avalible flight will be at 2:15 with a cost of $932.00 for First class, Seco-"

"Just give me first class." She nods her head and takes my passport along with my ID. After 4 minutes she comes back with my plane ticket.

"Here you are, sir. Now we just need to weigh your bags and you'll be ready." After that she directs me to the main lobby for the planes. I buy a coffee cup from a small coffee shop called 'Cindy's Coffee' as i wait i notice my phone has 4 missed calls from Dez including 3 text messages.

Dez: Where are you? Be back soon!  
Dez: Austin you're still not back! Hurry!  
Dez: Call me back man!

I text him back.

Austin: Dez i'm leaving to miami, i'll be back as soon as the reunion is over! Sorry for not telling you, don't get mad..

Dez: YOU WHAT! That's it i'm going to the airport!

Austin: Whatever you may need to get get the next flight because mine is almost ready to go!

It's 2:10 now and they're telling people to board the plane. I get up and take my bag with me. As i get in i find my seat and see that no one sits next to me so i set down my bag and take a look outside of the small window. As the pilot talks i shut my eyes, relaxing. Then I fall into a heavy sleep.

* * *

I wake up and check what time is it. It's 5:35 and i see missed calls and texts from Dez.. Again.

Dez: I'm going to Miami! when i find you i'll drag you back to LA!  
Dez: I just got on my plane. It was at 5:15

As i'm about to reply the pilot tells us to stay in our seats since we're almost landing. I let out a long sigh then reply back.

Austin: My plane is already landing! Good luck finding me Dez..

He doesn't respond so i guess he's asleep.

As i grab my luggage from the baggage carousels, I check my phone and still see no reply. I dial for a taxi as i'm walking out of the airport. While waiting I wonder if Ally is still running Sonic Boom. _What if they sold it?_ I start walking towards a man carrying an Austin Moon sign and get into the taxi cab. "Take me to the Miami mall" I direct him. After a 30 minute drive I get out of the cab and start walking around, taking in the familiar surroundings. I see Sonic Boom from a distance and begin walking over there, As i'm near by I run inside and leave my luggage by the door way. I run up to Ally and take her in for a big hug. She lets out a grunt that sounded a little like a boy.

"Ally, I missed you so much! Hows Trish been, Hows your dad been? How have YOU been?" I unwrap my arms from her waist and discover it's NOT Ally. The boy that i had just mistaken for Ally looks at me in a weird way.

"Where is Ally?" I ask him, hoping he'd know.

"I don't know she's out or something. I'm her cousin, Alex."

"Well, sorry Alex for the whole hugging incident. I thought you were Ally."

"No worries, Man. I'll tell Ally you stopped by."

_Well that was awkward..._

I start walking to my parent's house , which isn't that far from here.

"Austin! What are you doing here! Mike, Austin is here!" My mother exclaims while pulling my into a hug as soon as she opens the door.

"Well hello to you too, mom." I smile and hug her back. I take in a whiff of her scent, I miss my mom.. _a lot._

__My dad walks up to the front door and pulls me into a hug. _Wow, it's been a while since my dad has hugged me like that_, i thought to myself. I hug back and smile to myself.

* * *

As I plop on my bed, i let out a long sigh. I notice some texts from Dez.

Dez: I'm in Miami now! don't think i wont find you.

Dez: i've decided to go to a hotel. don't think your getting away with this!

Dez: You can't hide forever!

He as right, sooner or later i had to go to the reunion. I _know_ he would be there. I decide not to worry about it because i'm really tired, I pull up the soft blue covers up to my chin and drift of into a heavy sleep.

**Austin is BACK! too bad ally wasn't there.. that was one awkward hug though. Okay, so guys i have to say something. If you noticed in the first chapter i put May 16th right? Would you guys be upset if i moved it to may 17th? I don't mind writing it but i just wanna know. **

**anyway, thanks for reading! ^-^^^^**

**ps. i forgot to mention i don't own anything. well now you know!**


	3. Reunion Day

**Hey... so the day is here.. THE HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! yay! Well here's the chapter. "..." is a change of scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Chapter Three.

**Ally's POV**

"Mommy?" I hear a little voice trail off. "Mommy, are you in here?" The door creaks open and I open an eyelid.

"Mommy!" I feel the bed move and see a bouncy little 4 year old. She shakes my arm and I open my eyes feeling the bright sun peering through the windows.

"Hey Lizzy, What time is it?" I ask while rubbing my eye shifting my weight onto my left arm to hold me up. She holds up her index finger and squeaks out "o-one!"

"Oh no, I'm suppose to meet Trish! Let's get ready." I get up from the bed and stretch. "Am I going with Daddy?" I raise my eyebrow up. "What Liz?"

"Uncle Dallas is my Daddy, right?" She tilts her head in confusion.

_Oh great, Lizzy thinks Dallas is her dad. _I think to myself biting the inside of my lower lip.

"C'mon Liz let's go."

...

"Trish, you'll never guess what happened!" I say while walking into her house.

"Hi to you too. What happened?" She said while motioning me to sit.

"Lizzy said Dallas is her Dad!" Trish gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Ally... It's the end of the world!" She raises her arms in the air and lets out a small scream.

"No Trish you don't get it. I feel really bad, I've never told her about Austin. I'd thought she'd never ask but now that she bought it up.."

"Well don't worry about it now! We have to get ready." She gets up and leads me to her room.

...

"Well Ally, how do I look?" She says while motioning her hands over her purple dress to give some display.

"Trish, you look beautiful! You look hot too!" I get up while applying me last coat of shimmering lip gloss. I'm wearing everything I bought with Trish my hair is in some curls at the bottom.

"You look hot too!" Trish says while spinning me around by my arms. When she lets me go I lose a little balance. _I'm still my clumsy old self._

"You ready, Ally?" She says while grabbing her clutch purse from the counter.

"Yes! Let's go." I grab my clutch and follow Trish out the door to her car.

...

"Wow! This place looks great! They really changed it!" Trish exclaims while lifting her arms up in admiration.

"Yeah..." We walk over to a table and set up three chairs. We were one of the first ones here and we were going to help set up.

Trish groans. "Why do we have to help?" She pouts. "It's the least we can do!" I explain while we start setting up some more chairs at more tables.

She lets out a long sigh and mumbles under her breath. "What did you say?" I turn my head to her, glaring. "Nothing?" She raises her hands in defense.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Don't you just look handsome!" Comments my mom as she adjusts my tie.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiles and boops my nose. "You haven't changed a bit and you haven't changed aged bit." I smile with her and I pull her into a hug.

"Mike! Austin is leaving.." Just then my dad walks downstairs and smiles. "Have fun." I nod my head then we give each other a hug.

I walk out and get into my parent's car _since i didn't have mine here. _I start the car and begin to drive off.

...

_This place looks amazing!_

I look around at the glimmering lights and start to search for familiar faces. "What's your name, sir?" A red headed lady wearing a colorful dress asks me.

"Austin Moon." I respond. "Austin! Your suppose to be backstage! Let me take you there." She puts her hand on my back, leading me. I search all around and i can't find Trish or Ally.

"Here you are Mr. Moon your name tag. Have fun!" She sticks a 'hello my name is' sticker by my shoulder. I begin to walk around and find an old friend, Jake.

"Hey! Jake?" "Austin! How have you been? I hear you're famous now, Is that true?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, it's true. So have you gotten married yet?" He shakes his head yes.

"I got married to one of my ex's!" We both smile. "Hey, you haven't seen Ally Dawson around have you?"

"Yes, actually i just saw her walking around here."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Austin?" A blond man turns around and shakes his head no.

I pass through the crowds and see another blonde guy. _The forth one today._

"Austin? Is that you?" He turns around and looks at me, confused. I back away slowly and bump into Trish. "Ally, I was looking for you!"

"Sorry Trish, I'm trying to find Austin. No luck yet.." I walk with her and crash into a random person and lose my balance, good thing Trish caught me. _Ow! My_ _nose!_

"I'm so sorry." _Wait why am I apologizing? _

"Same old Ally..." I know that voice, The voice whom belongs to the cute blonde boy i have known during my teen years. "A-austin?"

I look at him rubbing my nose. "I'm sorry Ally! I didn't mean to crash into you.."

"It's okay!"

"WHAT?" Austin yells, it almost seems like he's whispering with this loud music. He points over to the door exiting the gym. As we're walking i feel Austin's hand brush

by mine, i blush a bit. "Hey Ally! You look beautiful tonight!" Another blush creeps behind my cheeks.

"Thanks Austin." I start to remember about Lizzy,_ Oh no Lizzy!_

"So, Austin. How has life been?"

"It's been great. I live in LA now and i'm about to start a International Tour!" _Great, I'm going to ruin that.._

"That's awesome Austin! Congrats, I can't believe you'd make it this far! Not that i mean you'd never make it or like be a one hit wonder i just meant that.. Nevermind."

He laughs at me. "Oh Ally, Still the same. How has your life been?"

_Should I mention Lizzy? _"It's been great! I still run Sonic Boom and it's mine now!"

"Cool, How's Lester?" "He's great, He's been taking care of Lizzy an-" I stop and mentally face palm myself at what I just said. _I hope he doesn't ask, I hope he doesn't ask. _

"Lizzy? Who's that?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Austin wants to know, sorry for a cliffhanger!**

**^.^^^ bye.**


	4. Daddy

**Hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday. I went to a friend's house and i was tired, i hope your not** **mad.**

Chapter Four

**Ally's** **POV**

My body reacts before my mind does and I'm running out the door, across the floor of the hallways, into the parking lot. _Where? Where do I go?_

I feel a light hand on my shoulder then turn around, Austin is there panting. "Ally, Why did you run away?"

_Think Ally, think! _"I um needed some fresh air." _Good one Dawson. _I think to myself as Austin speaks.

"There's something called walking you know." He laughs. "Right..."

"You didn't answer my question... Who's Lizzy?"

I blank out for a minute wondering the possibilities of what Austin would say if i told him.

"Hello? Earth to Ally." Austin waves his hands over my eyes.

"Lizzy is my baby cousin." I blurt out. _Oh no what did I just say. _

"Oh cool, So you wanna go back inside?" He grins

"Sure why not..." I feel my clutch bag vibrate and open it up. I have a new text message from my dad._  
_

Dad: Ally, do you know what kind of food Lizzy likes? She keeps throwing it everywhere this place is a MESS!

I giggle to myself and respond back to him, then walk back in with Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Let's dance! Have you learned new dance moves?"

She lightly punches me in my gut. "Oh shut up Austin. I was a good dancer."

"Yeah, right." She giggles as i drag her down to the dance floor, pushing through the crowd.

I see a familiar speck of red in the corner of my eye. I turn to it and there he is, Dez.

I quickly panic and wonder if he saw me. I turn to Ally, ho is having a fun time waving her arms in the air, She looks really adorable.

"Austin dance with me!" She grabs me from my wrists and waves them in the air. "Woo!" She exclaims.

I chuckle and start dancing with her, making sure Dez doesn't find me.

I laugh nervously as Dez makes his way closer, Not noticing us. "Hey Ally! Let's go visit Lester! I really wanna see him." I suggest.

Her face looks worried for a second but then she smiles a bit. "Um sure, but I don't have a car here. Darn!" She says while snapping her fingers.

"It's okay! I have my car." I smile, reassuring her. "Okay.." She walks away, leading me. I hear her do a small sigh, but I brush it off.

...

_Diiing Doonngg_

"Oh he's not here! Let's go, I guess you can see him tomorrow. Darn it!" She says while walking off of the porch.

I grin and turn around as soon as I hear the door open. "All- Austin! What are you doing here?" He smiles.

"I'm here to see you. Long time since that has happened."

"Come in!" I turn to Ally who's rolling her eyes. I walk in and see a small girl sitting down on the couch, swinging her feet.

When Ally walks in she immediately jumps off and calls out "Mommy!"

_Mommy? What? _I think to myself while the little girl pulls Ally's legs into a hug. I see Ally's expression, she's nervous.

"Ally? You're a mom?" I turn to her which causes her to do a uncomfortable nod.

"Ally congrats! I never knew that you were a mom! Who's the father if I may ask?" I smile to her.

"Uncle Dallas!" Exclaims the little girl, looking pleased with herself.

"D-dallas?" I've sort of him, He was actually nice but when Ally and I started dating back in senior year, he was mean to me.

"No.." I look at her in a confused way and she turns to her dad and asks him to leave.

"What happened Ally? You can tell me anything."

"A- Austin." Her voice sounded shaky. _What happened?_ I wanted to hug her, Then she'd probably be comfortable with me.

"You-you're Lizzy's dad." My heart starts beating rapidly. I suddenly remember now, graduation night at Jake's party.

"Ally, are you serious?" I ask. "Yes and it's okay if you walk out of that door and not come back. I know you don't believe me or even want Lizzy and I in your life."

I frown at the thought of Ally thinking she thinks I don't want her or _my_ daughter.

"N-no Ally I do want you and Lizzy to be in my life. It just seemed so unreal when you told me. I remember that night Ally."

She lights up and smiles at me, she seemed so grateful. "I do too." She takes me in for a big hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and smile.

"Ally, I want to you and Lizzy to be in my life." I look down at Lizzy, She looks so fragile just like Ally, Her hair is just like Ally's too. She has my eyes and nose.

"Hi." I smile to Lizzy. She reaches her hand out to me and smiles. "Hi!" She yells out. We all giggle and I carry Lizzy into my arms. I embrace her for a moment.

_She's my Daughter and I will protect her, Always._

**Sorry if it was short or anything. I don't know what to say now.. Bye. ^.^^^**


	5. Family

**omg did you guys watch the new Austin and Ally? IT WAS SO GOOD OMFG. Okay, well now enough of that. To the story!**

Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

_I can't believe it, I'm a dad. I've never been so happy._

I turn to Ally and wrap my arms around her small figure. "Thanks for giving me a small joy of life."

She turns to me and rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm just happy you'd be happy."

"How could I not be? I now have to beautiful girls in my life."

"Who's the first one? Me?" She grins. "Of course. If you want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for you to be my girlfriend." I release her from my hug and bend down on one knee. "Ally, would you be my girlfriend?"

She grins widely and nods her head. "Yes, of course!"

I get up and grab her hand and interlock our fingers. "We could pick up where we left off."

She nods her head, still grinning. "You look so beautiful right now." She looks down at her feet and blushes.

"Thank you Austin. I-"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I bite my lip and think about what I almost just said._ I love you. _How can I tell him that? I just got into a relationship with him. Would it be to soon or is it okay?

"Um Ally?" I open my eyes wide and realize I was in a deep thought.

"Sorry, what?" I smile innocently. "I was just saying, What are we going to do about Dez?"

"What about Dez?" _Does Dez not approve of us? Does he hate me?_

"He doesn't know that I'm in Miami, well he does but I came over here by myself..."

"Oh well I guess you have to leave soon right?" I sighed, looking disappointed.

"Yeah.. But we have a whole weekend to ourselves." He smiles.

"Oh well it's too late to go back to the reunion.. Trish! Oh great, I forgot about Trish. Should I call and make sure she's safe?"

He nods his head in a 'yes' motion. I take my phone out of my bag and dial Trish.

"He-hello? A-Ally is tha-that you?" Trish slurs.

"Yes, Are you okay? I was just calling to check in."

"Sure, why not."

"Okay? Wait! Are you drunk Trish?"

"No! Jeez, Ally. You don't trust me!"

"Yes, I d- never mind. Bye Trish."

"Ally!" Trish whines as I hang up. I turn to Austin who's bouncing Lizzy on his lap. He notices me smiling and admiring him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Trish is drunk. Should I be worried?" I bite the inside of my lip and think of what'll happen. "Nah, she'll be fine."

Lizzy yawns. "Hey, lets go back to my house. Where are you staying by the way?" I ask. "At my parents house." "They wouldn't mind if you stay with me?" He shakes his head no.

...

"Good night Ally." He whispers into my ear and he cuddles me.

"Good night." I smile and kiss his soft, delicate lips. It's almost so perfect of how they mold into mine.

"Well you can't just give me that and expect me to go to sleep." He smirks.

"Too bad, I am!" He leans in for another kiss and I push him away. "Nice try Moon"

"Worth a shot.." I smile and snuggle into his comforting arms. I feel him kiss me softly on my cheek.

"Good night." He says in a cocky way.

**sorry if it was short! anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^^^^**


	6. The Perfect Date

**Hi! So i'm sorry if my last chapter sucked because i had a bit of writers block. Anyways i'm trying to update a lot righ**

**Ally's POV**

Someone gives my shoulder a shake and I sit up. I turn my neck and find Austin smiling down at me. "Hey Ally, I made breakfast." He whispers. I smile as he helps me out of bed, leading me to the bathroom. I do my usual routine. Brush my hair and wash my face. I jog downstairs to find Lizzy sitting down, eating and swinging her feet. _Usual. _I think to myself, smirking.

"Hey, Good morning!" He passes by kissing my cheek. "Morning." I groan, fake smiling. "You hungry?" I shake my head yes while taking a seat next to Lizzy.

"Do you know if Trish called last night? I'm a bit worried about her.."

"Actually she called like 30 minutes ago, so did Dez." He responds. "Oh okay, well what are we doing today mister?" I ask.

"We could go out on a date.. Just me and you." I take a big gulp out of his orange juice. "Sounds great! Where at?"

"A picnic at the park sounds fun and romantic." He winks. _Did my hear just melt?, _I think to myself. _Yeah I think it did._

"Can't wait." I smile as Austin sets down a plate of food.

...

"Trish? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Ugh Ally why did you have to call so early? Let me sleep!" She groans over the phone. "Trish, it's 1pm! Get up." I yell. "Allyyy help meee!" She whines.

"No, I'm going on a date with Austin in like 10 minutes. Bye!"

"bye.."

I hang up then put my phone in my jeans. I'm wearing a striped tank top with a red cardigan along with regular blue jeans. I head out the door to find Austin standing up, adjusting his shirt then looking up at me smiling shyly. "Hey, you ready to go?" I ask. He nods his head and we walk out. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah, I figured we can spend more time talking and all that." I move my hand closer to his, brushing by it while giggling. _I feel like a teen when i'm with Austin._

He puts out his hand offering me to hold it, like a 'gentlemen'. I giggle and take the offer. As we're walking we start talking about how our lives have been. "How's it like to be the 'Austin Moon'?" I say while air quoting Austin Moon. 'It's not all glitz and glamour. It's actually pretty stressful." I smile, rolling my eyes. He just smiles.

"So, hows your life Miss Ally?" He asks.

"Well, I still work at Sonic Boom. I'm currently in college taking earning my journalist degree. That's it I guess."

"Hey, we're here!" We're standing in front of my old high school. _Why would he take me here?_

"What are we doing here?" I ask. "Well, since we missed most of the reunion i'd thought we'd come here for fun."

"Oh, well how are we getting in?" I question him. "We're going to jump the fence." He smiles, confidently. "No, I can't do that!" He nudges my arm encouraging me. "Oh c'mon Ally, we used to do it all the time! Just give it a try. You'll be safe, Trust me."

"Fine," I sigh "You go first."

"Gladly." He says in a cocky tone. I just roll my eyes, playfully. He climbs the fence and swings his foot over once he has reached the top, then he leaps off. "Pass me the basket!" I throw it over the fence and start climbing. As I put my foot over I look down and bite my lip nervously. "I can't do this!" I yell to Ausin, who's watching. "C'mon, you'll be safe!" He yells back. "Okay..." I jump off not knowing how i'll fall. I brace myself for the strong impact i'm about to take, suddenly Austin's strong muscular arms wrap around my waist. I open one of my eyes and take a peek. _Yes, I'm safe!_ I think to myself.

"See, I told you you'd be safe." I smack his arm softly then we begin walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He takes a grip of my wrist and delicately pulls me with him. "You'll see." He smirks.

"Here!" He says.

_I know this tree... It's where me and Austin shared our first kiss.._

"You remember?" I ask, while blushing.

"Of course! It was my first kiss, duh." I giggle at his response.  
...

After we ate the delicious food that Austin made we lay under the sky, on the soft green grass.

I turn to Austin and say, "This is the best date i've ever had."

He sits up and smiles. "I'm glad you liked it." I sit up next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Ally.." He says. "What?"

"Dez has been texting me lately. He says Trish told him everything, they were both drunk and.. he says i can't see you anymore."

My heart literally sunk, I felt like vomiting. _How can he say something like that? I thought we were friends._

"O-oh." I sigh. "I'm not letting him do that though.. Ally, I know this is too soon but let's runaway with eachother."

"What?" I manage to say under all my emotions i'm hiding.

"I know, it's crazy... I just want to stay with you." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"You can run away with me." He whispers into my ear.

"Anytime you want." I whisper back.

**So what did you think? Leave reviews! Bye ^-^^^ **


	7. Sweet Dreams

**sorry i haven't been updating! anyways the other chapter's a/n got cut off for some reason...**

Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

"Austin!" I whisper in his ear. He lets out a moan and turns to the side. "Austin! Wake up!" I yell into his ear. He shakes his head, waking himself up. "What happened?" He asks in a groggy tone. "We fell asleep. C'mon we have to go." I shake his arm and he lifts his head up. "Fine," We get up and start packing the basket and blanket. "Why do we have to go anyways? We could stay here." I smiled, I love how he's so free spirited.

"First, we can't leave Lizzy alone with my dad. Second, I have a college class tomorrow." I explain. "Oh, what am I going to do when you're gone?" He asks me. "You are going to take care of Lizzy. I figured you can spend more time with your daughter." I say, smirking. "Okay." He fixes his hair as we walk up to the fence.

...

"Home!" I huff out while setting down my purse. "Finally." I walk into the living room; where my dad is watching t.v. "Mommy!" Lizzy yells out while getting off of the couch and running into my welcoming, open arms. "Hey Liz, what are you doing up this late. You're suppose to be asleep." I turn to my father who's shrugging like it wasn't his problem, I just smile and shake my head playfully.

"Daddy!" She yells out pointing to Austin; who is just walking into the door, setting down stuff. She runs over to him and he smiles. "Hey Liz." He ruffled her hair while she was giggling and clinging on to his legs. "Austin, can you put Lizzy to sleep?" I ask him. "Okay.. Let's go!" He slides his hands under Lizzy's arms and lifts her off into the air and on his hip, while making a rocket ship noise. I smile at how cute they are.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk into the room with Lizzy in my arms. "Okay, Time for bed!" I say, I wasn't very good with this parent stuff but i'll get used to it. She buries her head into my shoulder and shakes her head no. "Why not?" I ask her. "I not tired!" She giggles. "Well, If your not tired then I guess the tickle monster has to pay a visit." She tilts her head and smiles. I plance my arms on her stomach and begin moving my fingers, ticking her. She lets out giggles and squeals and surrenders. "Okay! I'll sleep, daddy." She says with a smile. I lay her down in her bed, since she's already wearing her pajamas so I just put her to bed.

When she's comfortable I sit down next to her and look into her small, sparkly eyes. _She's so beautiful_. I lean in to kiss her on the cheek and I say goodnight then walk into the living room where Ally is asleep in the couch. I think her dad left. I walk up to her and whisper, "Ally, Ally..." I realize she's not going to get up so I'll take her to bed. I slide my hands under her body and lift her up to my chest carrying her, in a wedding style. _She's so light_. I walk into the room and struggle to turn the lamp light on. After I lay her down and take off her shoes. I pull the covers up to her chin while she gets comfortable. "Goodnight Ally. Sweet dreams."

_Does everyone look younger while they're asleep?_ I think to myself. Not that I'm saying she looks old or anything but she looks like her old teenage self. I smile then start getting ready for bed and planning out what I'll do with Lizzy tomorrow.

**Sorry it's short! Bye. Oh and they're not really running away i mean like... never mind you'll find out soon. **


End file.
